


dark paradise

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/M, dss au where hazel dies instead of miss wells, this is sad!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: hazel wong is dead and i, alexander arcady, am losing it.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong
Kudos: 17





	dark paradise

This is where Hazel’s narration of the case ends and mine begins, because she fell into the Nile. 

Hazel Wong is dead. 

The first person we called was Alfred Cheng, who reacted in a strange way. 

_ “Wong Fung Ying’s dead? No, Uncle Vincent, they’re lying! Tell me they’re lying, the [unprintable words]! No, Hazel, isn’t! You’re [unprintable word] lying to me, Arcady, and I don’t like that! [unprintable word] you, and all your friends too!” _

Hazel Wong is dead. 

I truly could not believe it, and I still cannot. Hazel’s gone, and I didn’t even get to tell her how I truly feel.

Flipping through this casebook was the hardest thing I’ve ever done, because it’s where I realised that Hazel loved me back. 

You see, I have had an awful crush on Hazel since we met, back on The Orient Express. I tried to disguise it by pretending I fancied Daisy, but now I see that was the most foolish thing I’ve ever done, and I truly do regret it. I wish I could’ve told Hazel that I thought she was beautiful, and I wish I could’ve kissed her. 

Flipping through this casebook, and a few of her others, I realise that she would talk about love whenever she mentioned me. 

Daisy gave me all her casebooks. Said she couldn’t bear to keep them herself.

Rereading the casebook about the murder of the Melling twins made me cry. There was a line that I think about every day, and I regret not telling Hazel how I feel. 

_ “I love Alexander, I thought, before I could stop myself.” _

I loved her too, and now she’s gone. 

Truly, would things have been different if I had told Hazel how I feel?

I seem to drown whenever I think about her, because my tears seem to cut off my ability to breathe. I hate it. I despise it so, and I want Hazel back. 

But she isn’t coming back, because she’s dead and I saw her die. 

***

Fallingford is a horrid ordeal. I despise every second of being there without Hazel, and whenever Daisy comes out I expect to see Hazel behind her, frowning with her head bowed slightly because she’s insecure. 

I never quite understood why Hazel was insecure. She is truly the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, and her being insecure makes me want to cry. 

She  _ was  _ truly the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.

Reminding myself to use past tense for Hazel feels wrong. It feels strange. In my head, Hazel is still alive. Everytime we eat dinner, I can see her, smiling over at me from across the table, where Daisy is sat next to her, whispering to Amina in hushed tones and the two of them deep in conversation. 

But in reality, she is not there, because she is dead.

I quite think I am losing my mind, because I can still see her in my dreams, and sometimes when I open my eyes in the morning, I see Hazel in the dress that she died in, standing at the foot of my bed, hair damp and lipstick smudged. She calls out for me to help her, and I try to, every time, but just before I can reach for her hand, or say I love her, she disappears and George looks over at me concernedly, reaching for my hand.

Hazel Wong is dead, and I truly think a part of me died with her. 


End file.
